1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making substantially homogeneous polymers of at least two monomers having substantially differing reactivity rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic polymers generally are made by a "one-pot" polymerization process in which selected amounts of the several monomers are reacted together. The composition of these one-pot polymers was considered as being the same as the composition of the charged monomers. However, in reality, because of differing reactivity rates of the monomers, such a polymerization process can provide only a mixture of polymers of various compositions, and, additionally, indeterminate amounts of homopolymers and undesired copolymers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for making substantially homogeneous polymers of at least two monomers having substantially differing reactivity rates.